


private dancer

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it'd be the stripper dancing to ABBA that'd make Berwald ache. And want to marry him. (human au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	private dancer

"Relax, Berwald! It's your fuckin' twenty-first birthday. You thought we'd take you anywhere  _but_  a strip club?" Mathias asked, laughing. Lukas merely shrugged, helping the Danish jerk tug Berwald along to one of the "good" seats, plopping him down. While the Dane grinned from ear to ear, their Norwegian friend simply called over a waiter, ordering a round of beers.   
  
It was a strip club, sure. It was a  _gay_  strip club, because Mathias thought Berwald would "enjoy it more." He shot him an angry look, shaking his head. Because he had no interest in the scantily clad women Mathias drooled over, he was thought of as gay. He had no interest in  _anyone._  Lukas felt the same. Mostly. He was unfortunately smitten with the idiot that planned this whole trip to the local strip joint. He couldn't be on Berwald's side even if he wanted to be.  
  
"Look, you're gonna love it. Ask for a lap dance or something! Hell, I might get o--ow!! Holy shit!" Mathias choked, Lukas having had slapped him firmly upside the head. Looking at the icy glare, he backed down. Right. Like Berwald wanted to ask for a lap dance from some burly stranger.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he kept his focus on the table, listening to men whistle as other men disrobed to a Village People song. It wasn't interesting him and it was a waste of money in his eyes. The least he could do was have a beer and maybe something to eat while he was here. The Dane was paying for it, after all. Lukas and Berwald would make sure the guy was sorry before the night was over.  
  
Berwald's plans were interrupted by a certain intro to a song he knew and loved. Instantly, he perked up, looking to see who would be coming out to dance to  _ABBA_  of all things. His eyes bulged as he saw a confident, curvy young man strut out, lipsyncing to the words of  _Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_  while taking off white layers of clothes. He even ripped a piece before hopping on the pole in the middle of the walkway.  
  
It was the single most amazing sight of his entire life. His attention was completely on the man who slid up and down --  _around_  -- and then back onto he stage as he danced sensually to the chorus. When he started crawling, he did so to Berwald, coming close and getting on his knees.   
  
He broke out his own wallet and shoved a Benjamin down the light blue g-string faster than he could think. He couldn't hear the dancer laugh, but he certainly saw him smile, and Berwald practically melted when the man leaned in and gave him a kiss cheek before using Berwald to get up and strut over to someone else.  
  
He felt like he could pass out.  
  
This was it. This was what love at first sight felt like.  
  
Mathias cheered from behind Berwald and the Swede had enough gall to flip him off, still watching the dancer and getting  _quite_  the view of a nice ass. He met violet eyes as the young man looked over his shoulder, and he was soon witnessing him slap his own ass.  
  
 _Fuck_ , that was hot.  
  
This was better than anything he could have imagined. He spun around the pole again, throwing his head back and running a leg up and down the metal bar before hooking himself up further. While curvy, he was incredibly agile. He went upside down and slid back to the floor, spreading his legs fully apart before moving to stand up right.   
  
Berwald was fighting the urge to make a break for the bathroom. God, he needed it. Watching this young blond move his hips and ass to the beat, then working the pole like nothing else was  _amazing._  Five minutes was all Berwald got of the show, because as soon as the song had ended, the "Lily of the Valley" was walking off stage.   
  
 _Lily of the Valley._  The national flower of Finland.  
  
"Fuuuuck, Berwald! You actually got into it! ABBA does it for you, huh? Shoulda known."  
  
"Marry him."  
  
"Hah?"  
  
"'m gonna marry him," Berwald repeated, turning around with a determined look on his face. Mathias exchanged a glance with Lukas before bursting into a boisterous fit of laughter, pounding the table and shaking his head. Lukas wasn't laughing. He knew this wasn't a joke. Berwald wanted to marry a  _stripper_  all because he danced to  _ABBA._  
  
Crazier things could have happened, Lukas supposed. He shrugged.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Berwald would wait. He didn't care how long it took -- luckily, it was only ten minutes before Lily of the Valley came back out, dressed as a waiter and looking around. The second he saw him, Berwald was flagging him down. He watched as the beautiful blond smirked, dimples made in his round cheeks. A roll of the hips and the dancer came closer, setting the pad of paper in the black, very short apron around his waist.  
  
"Do you have a request?" he asked. His voice was so soft and wonderful -- light and airy. Berwald stared, swallowing hard. He had a few requests, but before he could open his mouth, Mathias was filling in that gap.  
  
"He wants a lap dance!" Mathias jeered. Hell, he wanted one, too, but both Lukas and Berwald would have beat him to a pulp. The young man bit his lower lip, grinning. Could he have been imagining things? Most people ran screaming from him. The wonderful Lily of the Valley showed no sign of fear, only amusement and maybe even excitement, from what Berwald was gathering.  
  
"Does he? I think I could fulfill that request," he stated sweetly, offering his hand to Berwald, who promptly took it.  
  
"Be careful with him! It's his first time, y'know. And it's his birthday! Hey, don't look at me, Berwald, I'm trying to help out with little Lily here."  
  
"You're embarrassing him, bro. Shut the fuck up," Lukas spat, stepping on his foot. Mathias screeched inwardly, letting out a low hiss as he gripped the table. "Lily" merely laughed, eventually tugging Berwald along himself.  
  
This was happening. This was really happening. Berwald swallowed hard, looking down. So close to him and he... almost couldn't stand it. He watched the man's ass move as he walked and looked back at Mathias and Lukas having an argument (one-sided argument on Lukas' behalf, really). Great. They shoved him into this mess and now he was completely head over heels for a stripper he probably could never get.  
  
The room Berwald found himself in wasn't bad at all. It had a couch, a  _bed_ , and even a normal, red chair for him to sit in. He awkwardly looked to the dancer, who locked and took the apron hiding his g-string off. The music pulsed against the walls of the room, though they could clearly hear each other.  
  
"Your choice of where we can do this. The bed is the most expensive... and we can either do this with or without clothes. Your pick! Oh, and I don't mind if you touch me. In fact, I encourage it. You're so endearing! Berwald, was it? It's your first time, so maybe I shouldn't go all the way like that but--"  
  
"S'not m'money. Bed's fine," he blurted, cheeks already burning. So cute... this guy was so cute. He rambled and was easily excited, his violet eyes lighting up at Berwald's choice. He motioned his customer to go get comfortable, feeling for the music that was playing. Satisfied, he came over, shaking his head in amusement as Berwald laid fully clothed.  
  
"It's not your money, right? Hmm. Do you want me to take it off for you?" he asked softly, the words immediately getting a nod of the head from Berwald. Small hands quickly went to work, jerking the t-shirt he wore off. There was a prominent bulge in Berwald's jeans from the dance he had witnessed before and the dancer couldn't help but lick his lips. Moving his hips to the music, he ran his hand over the large bulge, even squeezing it. Berwald's eyes widened and he got a wink from the dancer who quickly worked his pants off, tugging the boxers off as well.  
  
"Wait-- we can't-"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, do you want me to leave them on? I can if you want!"  
  
"S'not that. Want ta marry ya first," Berwald stated, looking at him seriously. Lily of the Valley blinked a few times before laughing, leaning in to ruffle short, blond hair.   
  
"Well,  _Berwald_ , I won't do anything you don't want. Just let me know if you change your mind," he answered, getting on he bed to finally straddle him. He was so  _big_ , he just wanted to shut the man up so he could feel him against his ass. This wasn't something he usually wanted so badly, but Berwald's looks and his cock changed his mind. Rolling his hips, he breathed in, not even caring about the music that echoed faintly. All that really mattered was pleasing his customer. Being pleased in return was simply a bonus.  
  
Lulling his head back, he bit his lower lip, moving slowly over the length of his cock. Berwald breathed out, hands slowly and carefully running over the dancer's thighs. Soft and absolutely divine to touch. He moved up and down slowly, not certain of what exactly he should do.  
  
"Can I know yer name?"  
  
"Mmm?  _Ah_ , yeah... it's Timo," he murmured, shifting to the touch. Such a romantic, this one. His hands were so rough and his cock was so great to feel -- please he was remarkably handsome and strong. Wonderfully toned...  _oh_ , with that squeeze, he could say yes to his proposition. Berwald squeezed again, his eyebrows furrowing together. Timo felt so good and when he looked down again, he could see he was certainly enjoying himself, his cock hard against the g-string he was wearing. Looking up, Timo's expression was one he wished he could memorize forever. Tilted to the side, lips parted, face flushed, and his eyes shut tightly. He arched, moaning lightly in the back of his throat.  
  
"Touch me more," he begged quietly, moving his hands on Berwald's to get them to slide up. He happily complied, going over Timo's hips to his sides, trailing up his chest. The man arched to his touch, breathing in a shaky breath, moving slightly faster over the hard cock that throbbed against his ass cheeks. The friction of the g-string was bothering Berwald, and Timo as well it seemed, since the man was soon pulling away to take it off. Nestled against his ass cheeks, he groaned lowly, guiding Timo gently over him. There was more excitement and he leaned over Berwald, moaning out again as he rocked back and forth. Timo's cock was pressed against Berwald's stomach and he held onto the bed sheets as he rocked faster against him.   
  
Becoming more daring, Berwald's hands grabbed Timo's ass, spreading his cheeks apart. He pressed up against him, rolling his own hips with more force. Timo shuddered, aching for his cock to be inside of him, but knowing this was as far as they could go. He looked to Berwald, blond hair getting in his eyes. He dipped low, kissing up the man's neck, over his jaw. Timo lingered there, moaning softly against skin as he was squeezed tightly.   
  
" _Perkele--_  hey, Berwald, you want to come, don't you? C'mon, please come... I want to feel it, it'll make me come, too, so  _please_ ," he whispered, rocking back and forth faster. Encouragement wasn't even needed. A hand went to Timo's back and he held him close, cock throbbing and his balls tightening before he was coming, groaning lowly. Timo moaned again, harder this time as he felt the cum against his skin, rocking a few more times before coming against Berwald's stomach, holding onto him as tightly. He cursed softly, shivering and arching as he came down from his high. Guys don't usually make him come when he gives them a dance, but Berwald is an exception. He could keep doing this all night with him if he had the choice.  
  
After a short while, he lifted up, licking his lips and sitting up right, moving his hands over Berwald's chest.  
  
"Sorry, it could have been better, right?" he asked sheepishly. Berwald shook his head quickly, sitting up with Timo, leaning in to kiss at his neck affectionately. He laughed softly, looping his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss on the lips, deep and sensual. Slowly, he pushed Berwald's lips apart with his tongue, teasing the top lip before pulling away. "Mmm. Shouldn't get too ahead of myself."  
  
"S'fine. Want ta keep goin'," Berwald murmured, a hand sliding up a thigh again. Timo stretched, so tempted to give in and to just not come out from the back room until he and Berwald were satisfied. Rules were rules, though. He shook his head slowly, giving a kiss to his cheek.  
  
"It's only supposed to last a song, but I already broke that rule. You'd have to pay so much for a half hour and you shouldn't do that to your friend! I shouldn't even be naked with you or letting you come on me... haha, I think I'm actually pretty screwed already. But I shouldn't mess this up anymore! I mean, it's my  _job_ \--" Another ramble, cut off by Berwald.  
  
"Marry me. Will support you."  
  
"You're. You're not  _serious_  are you?" Timo asked, looking at the man incredulously. Really, he couldn't expect to come to a strip club, see someone shake their ass and go down a pole to ABBA, and expect them to accept a marriage proposal, right?   
  
Obviously, he didn't know Berwald.  
  
"Serious. Know yer th'one I want ta marry. Never felt this way before."  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"Only had a couple'a sips."  
  
"You're serious. You want to marry  _me_ , someone you  _just_  met. You must be crazy. Are you crazy? Seriously, I'm getting kind of creeped out, hahaha..."  
  
"Will go buy ya a ring an' come back, 'f ya want."  
  
 _He's fucking serious!_  Timo was shocked. He stared at Berwald for a bit, soon biting on his lower lip and shifting around. He held up a finger to tell Berwald to wait, getting something to clean himself off with, handing a box of tissues to Berwald after. He had to think about this. A serious marriage proposal. This guy wanted to marry him. God, what a mess this was. While Timo dreamed of settling down, adopting a few kids, he just didn't know if this was worth it.   
  
He glanced over to the awkward man, cleaned up and now pushing his thumbs together. He was such a sweetheart. Romantic, gentle... everything about him was pretty damn amazing. Sure, his glare was a bit intimidating at first glance, but Timo knew better than to be afraid of it. Such an awkward guy. He sighed.  
  
"Could you even support me? You look so young..."  
  
"Could support ya. Rich fam'ly."  
  
He was  _rich_ , too? Great. Perfect. What wasn't this guy? He was handsome, had an amazing cock... and now he had money and was slowly sweet-talking Timo into saying "yes." Maybe he was the crazy one. This guy could be an axe-murderer for all he knew. He could take him home and put him in some weird sexual position, make him his slave or kill him or  _something._  
  
\--okay, he highly doubted all of that. Timo couldn't picture this scary guy to be anything but sweet.   
  
"Well, I'm probably going to be fired for this anyway. I might as well have somewhere to go and be with someone who will support me, right?" Timo asked. Berwald froze up, looking at him. Was this a roundabout way of agreeing? He actually smiled, pulling the dancer into an embrace.   
  
This was the greatest birthday  _ever._  
  
Timo laughed nervously, hugging Berwald in return. He must really be going crazy. Well, if things fell through, he could always leave and work elsewhere. He pulled away to get back into his g-string, allowing Berwald to get dressed while he tidied the room up. This was happening. He was agreeing to marry a complete stranger.  
  
Well, he's done crazier things, he has to admit.  
  
Walking out of the room, he asked Berwald to wait so he could yell that he was quitting, grabbing his things from his locker, and rushing out of the back room before joining Berwald.  
  
"Owner's pissed. We gotta go," he said hurriedly, grabbing Berwald's hand and rushing out of the strip club. Mathias and Lukas were already waiting outside, having gotten kicked out because Mathias thought it'd be  _funny_  to try getting on-stage. They were both starting to sober up and once they saw Timo dragging Berwald, their eyes widened.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa--"  
  
"Owner's pissed!" Timo reiterated. Berwald was soon carrying him bridal-style to the car, allowing him to get into the passenger's seat as the two still slighty drunk men sat in the back. Once away from the strip club, he let out a sigh, heart racing.  
  
"Soooo, why's the stripper comin' with us, huh?"  
  
"Marryin' him."  
  
"--for real?!" Mathias blurted, almost sitting up completely, if it weren't for his seatbelt. Timo turned, laughing nervously.  
  
"U-Um, yes. I just couldn't say no... Ber is such a sweetheart! And, besides, we already did some things that would have gotten me fired. I just thought, 'what the heck! This can't be so bad!' and said yes. Eventually. I thought Ber was going to get on his knees and beg! You know, even offered to get me a  _ring_ \--"  
  
"This guy talks too much."  
  
"Lukas! Be nice! This is our, uh. Brother-in-law? Sorta? What the heck. This is fuckin' awesome! See, Berwald, what'd I tell ya! An'  _youuuu_  didn't wanna go! Now ya got yerself someone ta marry! And, shit, you better be offerin' details, Lily."  
  
"Timo."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Yer not gettin' 'ny details, Mathias," Berwald grumbled, knuckles turning white as his cheeks went pink. Timo chuckled softly, shaking his head and sitting back. He had no idea what he just gotten himself into, but he could only hope he didn't make a mistake. One glance to Berwald, who was starting to calm down, and he felt that he had possibly made the best decision of his life. A smile tugged on his lips and he sat up a bit more.  
  
"Hey, do either of you got any vodka?"


End file.
